


Go Guardian; But Return to Me

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, He doesn't want her to go, Hurt, Longing, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She had earned his trust. She offered her loyalty. He just needed a moment alone with her before she set out on her mission of revenge.





	Go Guardian; But Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately after a major character death in the DLC Forsaken for Destiny 2. You have been warned.

She had earned his trust. She had proved herself over and over again. She stopped each threat that rose to crush them. He watched, eagerly, for her return when guardians would arrive at the tower to check in and resupply. When she had been found by her ghost, resurrecting her for the first time, she had arrived at the tower and chosen to follow the Hunter path. Something in him had been disappointed, but now, he was envious. She fell under the immediate command of another. Her attention was drawn to another each time she would take a mission.

Her hair, raven black, framed her face perfectly. A mark across her nose covered a scar, something most did not notice. He did, however. He had chanced upon her one day, sitting in a forgotten portion of the tower painting over the raised skin.

But now, after all the threats she had taken on, she was faced with the task of avenging their friend. She was getting ready, restocking her supplies. She was running between vendors at the tower as she waited for her ship to be outfitted by Holiday.

Zavala decided to follow her when she suddenly took a turn down a path that would lead to seclusion. He needed to speak to her in a personal capacity. He couldn’t do that if he was in the open, the head of the Vanguard.

After what seemed to be the fifteenth turn he took, there she was leaning on the railing. Her hair was flying in the wind, concealing her face. Her elbows rested on the railing as she leaned slightly over it. Her face was looking up, as if she was searching for someone’s ship… Cayde’s ship….

“Guardian.” He said as a way to announce himself. She didn’t respond. She just staying looking to the sky. He sighed, understanding she wasn’t one for speaking, “I wanted to speak to you in private.”

“Congratulations.” She stated blandly.

He couldn’t help but smile a bit. When she decided to speak it was either from determination or sarcasm. He moved so that he stood beside her and stated, “I’m speaking as Zavala, not the head of the Vanguard. I want you to bring me Uldren’s head.”

She looked down, suddenly, and replied, “There won’t be enough of him to bring back, once I’m done.”

He looked to her from the corner of his eye, unsure if he liked what she was insinuating. The Awoken woman before him seemed to be filled with a slow burning rage. Was it right for him to send her on this mission? Was it right to send her on another mission that could claim a little more of her humanity?

“Stop it, Zavala.” She said, boldly, “I can feel you analyzing me.” She stood straight and faced him, taking a step back when she realized how close he had stood to her.

“Guardian….” Zavala wanted to close the gap. He wanted to keep her from more sacrifices. He wanted to protect her, for once.

“I have to go.” She stated and turned around. He was left with no other option than to watch her leave. Deep down, he was not as honorable as he portrayed. Deep down, he wanted to join her in her mission. Deep down, he didn’t want to act as a Guardian. He wanted to act the way he was, a scorned friend.

“Go Guardian; but return to me.” He said, safe in the knowledge she couldn’t hear him.


End file.
